1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reclosable pouring element for liquids contained in packagings, in particular liquid food, with a base body, which has a pouring opening, an external thread and a flange for connection to the packaging, a cutting ring, which has at least one cutting edge and a projection, and a screw lid, which has an internal thread and at least one actuator, the pouring opening being closed by a barrier film.
2. Description of Prior Art
Reclosable pouring elements for food contained in packagings are known from practice in diverse configurations. A typical structure provides three elements: a base body, which is applied to the packaging; a cutting ring, which cuts open the packaging the first time it is opened; and a screw lid, which is used to open and close the packaging.
The base body regularly has a pouring opening. This pouring opening is frequently sealed from the inside of the packaging with a gas-tight and water-tight film, in order to completely seal the packaging and protect the content of the packaging from environmental influences.
The at least one actuator may, in this case, in turn be provided with a thread.
A reclosable pouring element, in which the pouring opening is closed with a barrier film is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,161 B1.
A generic pouring element is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,015 and is described therein FIGS. 9 to 13 as the third embodiment and is known from WO-A1-2007/085106. The pouring element consists of a base body with a peripheral flange, which is connected to the inside of the packaging, a screw lid and a cutting element. The screw lid has an internal thread, which cooperates with an external thread provided on the base body. In addition, the screw lid has an external thread located on the inside, which cooperates with an internal thread provided on the cutting element. The base body has a cylindrical pouring opening, which is sealed by a barrier film in its lower region. When the screw lid is opened for the first time, the barrier film is to be cut open by the cutting element.
The pouring element shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,015 has the drawback that the sensitive barrier film is arranged substantially unprotected and can therefore be easily damaged. On the one hand, the content of the packaging can be pressed from the inside against the barrier film during transportation, so the barrier film could be pushed in or detached. On the other hand, the barrier film could be pressed in the direction of the pouring opening and thus be inadvertently damaged by the cutting element arranged closely above the barrier film.
US-A1-2007/095834 also discloses a reclosable pouring element, in which the screw lid and the part to be removed are not joined together mechanically. In its interior, this pouring element also has a wall as a removable portion. However, this wall which is already known per se is not used to support the barrier film located below, but to attach the opening element configured as a ring pull.